


Afternoon Delight

by babyscouse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's PoV, Feels kinda crept in a little bit, Fluff, M/M, Nakedness, Post-sex pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyscouse/pseuds/babyscouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lazy days during the apocalypse too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much to everyone for the amazing response to my last story. You were all so lovely and it really motivated me to write again. 
> 
> Secondly, I honestly don't know what this is or where it came from. I started writing something _completely_ different and when I looked up, I'd written this.
> 
> Set in the same verse as 'Ignorance is Bliss'.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> :)

Daryl fuckin’ collapsed. There wasn’t any nice way of putting it. 

His whole body felt sore and satisfied. His chest was heaving and his heart was jack rabbiting against his ribs.

Underneath him, Jesus fought to catch his breath, eyes closed tight and long hair matted to his sweat-sticky skin. His thighs were trembling around Daryl’s waist, as if that was the only thing keeping them up and every exhale of breath from Daryl soaked into the already burning patch of skin in the crook of Jesus' neck where his lead heavy head had decided to fall.

 _“God damn.”_ Jesus managed to groan out, voice weak.

Daryl could only hum enthusiastically in response. 

If he’d known the sex was gonna be that _athletic_ , he would have stretched first or limbered up some at least. 

The burn in his muscles felt good though. 

He moved his head as much as he could in his awkward position, tilting it back just enough to see the side of Jesus’ face. His eyes were partially open now, unfocused but aimed at him and still so damn pretty.

“M'sorry for crushin’ you…when I can feel ma legs I’ll move.” Daryl managed to say.

Jesus chuckled, the feeling vibrating through into his own chest, as he swept his fingertips up the backs of Daryl’s thighs and over his ass before being replaced with his nails, dragging them up his back slowly, causing a prickle of pleasure to dance along his spine. Once they reached the broadest part of his back, Jesus wrapped his arms around him loosely, urging him up off his shoulder and into a deep, lazy kiss.

“I think I like you right where you are, Daryl Dixon.” Jesus breathed against his lips when they broke apart, nose nuzzling against his cheek tenderly.

“That right?” Daryl mumbled, lightly brushing the tip of his tongue against Jesus’ parted lips while absently sweeping the damp hair off his forehead.

“Mhm…” he replied, locking eyes with Daryl and tilting a suggestive eyebrow.

The corner of his mouth tipped up into a grin and a breathy chuckle escaped him as he rested their foreheads together.

“You reckon you’re ready t'go again, hot shot?” 

Jesus seemed to light up at the thinly veiled challenge in his voice. Daryl was certain he wanted to rise to it, but he was also pretty sure he couldn’t deliver. Not just yet, anyway. They'd spent the best part of the afternoon rolling around in the big bed they shared, doing things that would have made a whore blush. 

From the moment the world went to shit, right up to meeting Jesus, Daryl hadn't come across a single person he'd wanted to start something with. Sure, their group was full of good looking people and he may have fallen a little bit in love with a few of them at one time or another, but sex was something else entirely. He'd never been good at just casually hooking up. There needed to be some sort of spark or connection first, no matter if he'd known someone two days or two years. In this instance, that spark happened the minute Jesus broke out of the room they had him held in and sat on the stairs at Rick's place, staring down at him with amusement in his eyes as he and Glenn burst in, guns drawn. It was like Jesus had done it just to see how Daryl would react. Like the look of shock he hadn't been able to fully supress had been worth the effort of slipping free of his restraints. He'd remained on the defensive, because spark or no, his family came first and his job was to look out for them. So he reigned himself in, though he didn't exactly complain when Jesus continued to look at him in a certain way. 

He might have been actively encouraging it.

"Thinking deep thoughts up there?" Jesus teased, breaking him out of his memories.

"Ma thoughts are 'bout as deep as a puddle." Daryl replied, tucking his arms underneath Jesus' back.

The younger man scoffed and stroked a hand through Daryl's tangled mess of hair. "You and I both know that's not true."

"Maybe I was thinkin' bout you..." 

"Maybe you're full of shit." Jesus countered.

"You don't reckon I think about you?" Daryl shot back with an amused glare.

Jesus smiled suddenly, big and dopey. Daryl internally cursed himself for opening his big mouth.

"Careful Daryl," he chided playfully. "That sounded borderline romantic."

"You're a prick." Daryl grumbled, burrowing his face back into his shoulder.

Jesus laughed, leaning his temple against the side of Daryl's head.

"Ah, there he is...my surly-OW!" Jesus yelped, trying to squirm away as Daryl sunk his teeth into his throat. He laughed around the mouthful of flesh while Jesus continued to flail and outright giggle beneath him. Daryl just sunk his teeth in harder and began to suck the skin into what he hoped would be an impressive bruise.

"Alright! Alright! I give!" he shouted after a minute of writhing, torn between moaning at the hot suction on his neck and laughing at the tickling flickers of Daryl's tongue soothing the harsh teeth marks.

Daryl relented and eased off, leaving a soothing kiss on the already angry looking mark. 

"You enjoy doing that far too much." Jesus breathed, lifting a hand to the damp skin and wincing.

Daryl grinned.

He did enjoy it. He usually didn't put them anywhere as blatant as his neck, but he didn't have the greatest impulse control at times like this. He maneuvered a hand out from under Jesus and pushed himself up as far as he could manage, so he could look down at the smiling man beneath him. His skin was covered in scattered bites, bruises and hickeys. Daryl ran his eyes over them all, delicately smoothing his thumb over the smaller ones and refitting his fingers into the matching impressions on Jesus' hips.

Jesus watched him fondly for a second, before peering down at his own body.

"I look like I've been mauled by a wild animal." he whined, looking Daryl up and down with a smirk. "Though I suppose that's a pretty apt description."

"You love it." Daryl rumbled back, dragging his tongue up the length of Jesus' sternum.

"You don't have to sound so smug about it." the other man replied, rolling his eyes and propping his arms up behind his head.

Daryl licked his lips, leaning his chin on Jesus' chest so he could look up at him properly.

"I was bein' serious before," 

"You'll have to be more specific." Jesus huffed sarcastically.

"I really was thinkin' bout ya. Bout when we started this whole thing." Daryl replied earnestly.

Jesus' mischievous smirk turned into a softer, tender smile but he still couldn't stop himself from teasing. 

"Oh yeah? Did you get to the good stuff yet, or were you saving that for later?" 

Daryl laughed and scuffed his short beard against the other mans chest just to hear him gasp. One of the many reasons Daryl loved to mark him up so much was because of how sensitive he was to the slightest of touches. 

"I was still workin' ma way up to our first kiss. Not all a'us got our minds in the gutter 24/7 like you."

"That's rich," Jesus snorted, raising his eyebrows. "I seem to recall it was _you_ who put the moves on _me_."

Daryl felt the blush rise up his neck, 'cause technically Jesus was right. 

-

Once things had started to settle down, what with that dickbag Negan and his band of merry assholes out of the picture, Daryl had decided to see how things would play out with him and the new guy. The staring hadn't stopped and the two of them seemed to gravitate to one another whenever they were in the same room.

It was back before Jesus permanently put down roots in Alexandria and whenever his group took a trip to Hilltop, Daryl volunteered to go along. Each time he showed up, Jesus would meet them at the gate and as soon as his eyes landed on Daryl that spark would be back. Sometimes their group would stick around for a while and help out, building or teaching people how to better protect themselves and the community. Other times they were only stopping off for a minute to leave supplies before heading out on a run. Regardless of the amount of time spent together, they always found a way to interact.

Jesus would brush their hands together as they unloaded weapons and crates of food from the truck, or Daryl would tease him about his hair, tugging on the ends of it like a kid in a playground with a crush. 

It went on like that for a while, neither of them rushing into taking the inevitable next step just yet. Daryl was enjoying himself. It was nice, just flirting and getting comfortable with the other man. He was easy going and got on well with everybody. There wasn't really anything to dislike about him, which had annoyed Daryl at first. He didn't usually trust people without faults, they always turned out to be hiding something. As time passed though, that theory was shot down. Jesus was just a genuinely good person.

When they did eventually go to the next level in their relationship, Daryl was the one to initiate it. He hadn't planned on it, hadn't had to work his way up to it, he'd just acted instinctually.

Him, Maggie and Glenn were all going to be spending a few days at Hilltop. The love birds were planning on helping with the latest crops, while Daryl thought he might hunt in the nearby woods for a while and maybe reinforce the walls if they needed an extra pair of hands. 

As they pulled up to the gate they were greeted warmly as usual. Maggie seemed to have a particular soft spot for Hilltop and its residents. She and Glenn had become fast friends with the community doc, Harlan and he'd bound over like an excited puppy whenever they showed up, fussing over the couple and the ever growing baby bump. Daryl had to admit it made him feel better, knowing Mags and the kid were in good hands.

They separated off quickly, drawn into conversation with a few other people and as Daryl made his way up to the main house he wondered were Jesus was. He didn't need to be out on a run anywhere, so it was unusual that he hadn't met them at the gate.

He shrugged it off, but kept his eyes open for the other man as he walked into the old building. He didn't like hanging out in here too much, seeing as how it was so fancy. Daryl felt like everywhere he walked he left dirt tracks and it was so damn quiet you could hear a pin drop. Back at home there was always noise coming from somewhere. Kids playing in the street, groups discussing plans or just shooting the shit on the corner, and everyone drifted in and out of each others houses. It was nice not having to listen to the constant groan of the dead like back at the prison, but the silence bothered him just as much. The only time he appreciated it anymore was when he was out hunting. 

He bypassed Gregory's office as quickly as possible. He still didn't care much for him, though according to Maggie he was slightly less of a dick than he was when they first met. She was still the only one Gregory would deal with directly in regards to making deals or long term plans, but it didn't stop him from interacting with the others the rest of the time and Daryl was just fine with avoiding him as often as he could.

So Daryl had made his way up the stairs, heading towards Jesus' room. He figured he should find out where he'd be laying his head for the night and that sort of thing was his area. When he reached the door he lifted his hand to rap his knuckles against the wood only to have it pulled away a second before he made contact. Jesus had obviously been on his way out at the same time, still buttoning up his shirt and just barely managed to stop himself before colliding with Daryl's chest.

"Daryl! Hey," he greeted, smile bursting onto his face almost immediately. "I was just coming out to get you three."

Daryl didn't know what came over him in that moment. It might have been the way Jesus said his name or the way he smiled like Daryl was the best thing he'd seen all week. It could have been the way his shirt had slipped down over on one shoulder, still not fully buttoned and gaping around his collar bone. But it was probably the fact that Daryl had never seen Jesus with his hair tied back in a bun before, exposing the entirety of his throat, pale and slender and so god damn _tempting_.

Jesus' smile faltered a little as Daryl stood in silence, but before he could question it Daryl stepped forward, large rough hands cupping the smaller mans jaw and captured his lips in a kiss. If Jesus was shocked by the sudden change in direction, he didn't show it. His own hands came up to rest on Daryl's forearms and his lips responded in kind, opening to Daryl and exhaling a tiny sigh of pleasure when he was gently backed up into the door frame. 

It wasn't a quick and dirty tongues down each other's throats moment or an awkward nose bumping and teeth clacking kiss. It was nice. It felt right.

They moved together, the tips of their tongues brushing together softly in between slow kisses, neither feeling the need to take it further. 

When the kiss came to a natural end, Daryl leaned back an inch to see Jesus' face. His eyelids fluttered open and that smile from earlier reappeared. Daryl stroked his thumbs along his cheekbones and returned the smile.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Jesus whispered, eyes drifting down to Daryl's mouth.

Daryl exhaled a shaky laugh. "Me neither."

They'd spent the rest of his stay sneaking off whenever they could. 

Daryl couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone so much. It felt good though. Just kissing for the sake of kissing. Sneaking around like a couple of teenagers.

Maggie was the first one to find out about them, which of course meant that Glenn found out soon after.

It was the second night and they were heading back to Alexandria after lunch the next day. They'd all pitched in for a big new project they had going on, an actual building for Doc Harlan to set up in, instead of the medical trailer. They'd made good time, had a lot of the materials and there were more than enough volunteers to get the bulk of the job done before they had to leave. 

Throughout the day, every time Jesus looked in his direction, Daryl felt his pulse race. When they stopped for a drink of water, he'd slowly sip out of his cup, flicking his tongue out to catch the stray drops of water on his lips, looking directly at Daryl from under his eyelashes as he did it. When they stopped for dinner, Daryl decided to get some payback and purposely sat opposite Jesus to eat. Forgoing a fork, he used his fingers to pick through his food, making sure he had Jesus' attention as he slowly slid each finger between his lips afterwards to clean them. The other man stopped dead, his own fork frozen halfway to his mouth as the tables were turned on him. His expression remained carefully blank, but he couldn't stop his tongue from sneaking out and wetting his lips as his eyes stayed glue to Daryl.

He smirked to himself, pleased with the reaction he'd gotten. 

He'd been so caught up in his little game of revenge however that he'd failed to notice Maggie sat close by, watching them and beaming.

Later that night, once everyone else was asleep, Daryl snuck into Jesus' room and proceeded to blow him to within an inch of his life. 

Jesus returned the favour soon after and Daryl came so hard he nearly punched his hand through the dry wall.

Leaving the next day was bitter sweet.

He was happy to go back and see his family and friends, but he also really wanted to spend more time with Jesus.

They parted ways at the gate, both of them lingering longer than was necessary. 

Glenn drove them home and Maggie sat in the passenger seat, surreptitiously stealing glances at him in the rear view mirror. She wasn't being particularly subtle about it, so Daryl figured she wanted him to comment on it.

He sighed internally, knowing he'd probably regret asking, but she was stubborn and wouldn't let up until he did.

"What?" he grunted, catching her eye.

"So...you and Jesus, huh?" She smiled, turning in her seat to face him.

"Oh hell," Daryl groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "O'course _you_ noticed."

Glenn quickly turned his head to look between them, eyes wide with surprise.

"Wait. What?"

Maggie's grin brightened.

The rest of the ride home was unbearable as the two love birds waxed poetic about how happy they were for him and how much they liked Jesus. 

Daryl had seriously contemplated rolling out of the moving car. They weren't going that fast, he'd have been fine.

-

Back in the present, Daryl smiled at the memory and lifted up to press a kiss similar to their first against Jesus' mouth, soft and slow, like they had all the time in the world.

Daryl loved times like these best, when they could lay close together after turning each other inside out and just be. 

"Did I ever tell you Maggie threatened to kick my ass when she saw me again after that first time?" Jesus asked, just as Daryl began to rock against him languidly.

Daryl's hips stopped moving and he broke into a fit of laughter.

"That sounds like somethin' she'd do." he managed to reply, though the image of Jesus pissing his pants while Maggie (sweet and charming farmer's daughter) promised him a world of pain, made it difficult to tamp down on his sniggering.

Jesus chuckled along with him, but that hint of fear still remained behind his eyes. "I may have promised to make an honest woman out of you at some point," he added drily, looking up at Daryl in feigned confusion. "There might have even been mention of a dowry?...I'm not sure. I panicked."

Daryl was sure there was nothing attractive about the way his laughter wheezed out of him, but Jesus was right there, wiping tears from his eyes and looking up at him like he loved these times best too and he found he didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely need you to come and shriek about Darus with me on tumblr.
> 
> http://ashekeh.tumblr.com/


End file.
